Tears For Chappy
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: "In case your moronic brain wasn't listening, I recall Rukia saying it was a joke." Uryu states matter of factly. "Rukia wouldn't go so far as to tell me she's pregnant as a joke!" *One-Shots inserted in random moments of Bleach.* Complete.
1. Tears For Chappy

(Originally Published: 30th December 2011)

**Note (23/07/2013): **Welcome to a collection of about twelve One-Shots featuring different genres (i.e. romance, humour, friendship) and characters. They were formerly single standing One-Shots before I discarded them in shame. So now I'm reposting them as a One-Shot collection, fully edited. Please enjoy. ^^ :D

**Note (21/07/2014):** Re-editing the edited. I noticed a few hiccups in this and I'm perfecting the scene to the best of my abilities! I will be reposting and adding a few more chapters to this to make it up to twelve One-Shots as promised before! ^^ :D

Original Full Summary- "In case the moronic brain you possess wasn't listening, I recall Rukia saying it was a joke." Uryu states in a matter of fact tone. "Rukia wouldn't go so far as to tell me she's pregnant as a joke!" Ichigo freaks out, in a lowly corner Rukia weeps, Orihime joins her and Chad just stands there wondering when he should stop the argument between Uryu and Ichigo. **Story Edited.**

Original Author's Note- This is my first time attempting a crack fic so I give my permission to critics, peeps who want to review for the heck of it or those who want to offer praise! Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

Tears for Chappy – Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>He couldn't take his eyes off her which caught the attention of Orihime.<p>

"I-Ichigo... " He turned away, unable to even communicate. "...Ichigo, I'm sure it's not your fault... I-I mean Rukia is just a little surprised, that's all..." Orihime looked at her friend whose face was buried in her lap. She wanted to add that it wasn't only Rukia who was surprised.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to my reasoning?" Uryu said, irritated. He reached out for the door handle. He didn't appreciate being in the same room as his so-called friends who weren't even acknowledging him anymore.

"I bet she's laughing at your indolence towards the situation," With that he adjusted the angle of his glasses. "...Rukia, why don't you have your say? I recall you telling us it was a joke."

The only response he received was more whimpering.

"Oh yeah? Then can you explain to me why she is crying over there?"

"Naive as ever, I see, Ichigo. Isn't it obvious that she's faking?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was whimpering even louder and still refusing to make eye contact with him.

Orihime softly nudged Rukia, and while doing so an object rolled onto the ground from Rukia's tightly clenched fists.

"Whaaaa?" They all stare wide-eyed. Even Uryu was dazed.

"A Chappy... toy?" Chad said tonelessly, breaking the tense silence which had invaded Ichigo's room.

"...The hell?..." Ichigo began, still staring at the object lying in the center of his room. "Its head is broken off..."

Huge springs oddly hung out of its left eyeball and neck.

The room fell silent again and all eyes fell on Rukia. She made a muffled sniffling sound before looking up with an innocent expression.

"It was Ichigo! He sat on Chappy and now he's broken!" It had been a gift from Kisuke Urahara which Rukia wanted to add to her Chappy merchandise collection.

Earlier that day Ichigo had arrived in his room after eliminating a few hollows.

It had been quite rough out there considering the awful weather.

All he had wanted to do was to relax in the comforting luxuries of his room, and what did he get instead? First Rukia had told him that he was a slacker, and that it didn't take fifteen minutes to kill a few small fries. Then she had ranted on and on about something to do with her kindhearted nii-san, Byakuya, back in the Soul society.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, so he had sat down in his chair, not knowing the consequences behind the simple action. A sickening crunch had sounded and at the realisation of the situation, Rukia had started screaming her head off.

When she finally cooled down, she had confessed to Ichigo that she was pregnant and hadn't mentioned it being a joke whatsoever afterwards. That was what had really happened.

All eyes turned to Ichigo. "You broke Chappy?" Uryu questioned, astonished.

"Well, kinda... but that's not the problem here—"

"It's okay Ichigo. We all already know that you've got an insecurity problem with Chappy." Chad patted Ichigo's shoulder sympathetically.

The orange-haired teen felt betrayed. He couldn't believe that his own friends had come up with such a resolve.

"You've got it all wrong—"

Orihime suddenly stepped forward, and shaking her head, she said sadly, "...N-No, Ichigo. I can see it in your eyes. You don't need to lie to us." Orihime then brought her finger up and looked upwards as if an invisible bulb had lit up above her head.

"Did you know, that when I was six, me and my brother baked these delicious bunny cupcakes although I added extra peanut butter and chocolate syrup. Come to think of it, they looked a lot like Cha—"

"Don't say the 'C' word around Ichigo, remember." Uryu smirked. He liked the idea of teasing Ichigo even though he knew full well that their accusation about his insecurity wasn't true.

Next Rukia stood up and stepped forward. Ichigo didn't see it coming and stood defenceless like a newborn baby exposed to danger.

_**WHACK!**_

Rukia's palm connected with Ichigo's cheek. "Fool! I'm not pregnant! It was a joke! You should listen to Uryu more, moron!"

"_Can_ soul reapers get pregnant?"

_**WHACK!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chappy Disaster

(Originally Published: 16th December 2011)

Original Summary- Rukia wants Ichigo to stop dissing Chappy. He doesn't plan on giving in. How is Rukia going to change his mind? And what has Orihime got to do with this? One-shot. R&R ! **Story Edited.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

Chappy Disaster – Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>"...W...What have you d-done?"<p>

Ichigo wearily glanced at his bed, which was now Chappyillised. His pillow which should have been inside a plain white pillow case – the way he liked it – was instead painted over with what looked like aliens.

"...The hell...?"

Chappy teddy bears infested the surface area of his quilt—the mattress couldn't even be identified. Too many button eyes, too many over-stuffed, chubby teddy arms.

Ichigo momentarily blanked out but immediately regained his composure. Glancing over at his wardrobe, he heard muffled giggles which sounded familiarly like Orihime's and Rukia's. Without thinking, he nearly stepped into his Chappy diseased room, but stopped.

~Chappy welcomes you to Ichigo's room!~

Ichigo was far from mortified; he'd lost most of his dignity. On the mat which he was certain hadn't been there before, was yet another Chappy picture, along with very disturbing words.

His bedroom, couldn't even be called a _bedroom_ anymore! Ichigo thought a bedroom was supposed to be a place where he could relax, be comfortable, a place to feel at ease and free from stress. The very sight of that... that demon made him flinch.

Anger overtook Ichigo immediately—he'd had enough of _her_ tricks. But maybe giving in to the hollow part of him wasn't wise.

Upon stepping into his room, and switching the light on, he got a better look at Rukia's handiwork.

His gaze wandered and darted everywhere, and just _looking_ nearly made him vomit.

"My walls ... b-bed... curtains...MY ROOM IS—" He clenched his fists furiously, trying to hold himself back from saying a very naughty word, just for the decency of his fellow readers.

His shouting attracted the attention of one bubbly schoolgirl and an amused soul reaper.

"Rukia, did you like my happy paintings on Ichigo's walls?"

"Chappy you mean?"

"No, no, no! I do happy paintings, Rukia!"

Uncompressed giggles erupted from inside his wardrobe—it was the Chappiest sight in his room. After all, Rukia, a Chappy obsessed demon, had claimed it her territory so of course it would be!

The door creaked open softly and out they stepped.

"Ichigo." He didn't turn towards Rukia, just kept his head bowed in defeat.

"...What do you think of Chappy now?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Just a Normal Day

(Originally published 17th October 2011) **Story Edited.**

**No summary available.**

Just a normal day – Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Idiot!**_**"** Rukia bellowed angrily, punching Ichigo _very_ hard in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for? I was only telling you the tru—"

"Ichigo you're really angering me now, just _shut up_!"

The angered Kuchiki stormed out of his bedroom and slammed the door behind her with full force.

It was just a normal day in Karakura town with the odd few hollows tormenting souls, but that was nothing Ichigo and Rukia couldn't deal with themselves.

Rukia walked back into the orange-haired teen's room, like nothing had happened at all. This irritated Ichigo even more.

"Back so soon? I was enjoying my own company just fine."

"This is serious, Ichigo. There are five hollows that we need to deal with."

Ichigo turned away and didn't answer for several seconds. It was as if there was something he was debating deeply.

"Well I—"

"What's taking you so long to respond! It's not like you have a choice anyway..."

Ichigo just about snapped.

"Look—I never asked for any of this! I'm only a substitute soul reaper!"

Kon suddenly burst out of the wardrobe and landed in Rukia's lap with an accusing finger pointed in Ichigo's face. Rukia and Ichigo both sweat dropped.

"Leave my Rukia alone, you big bully Ichigo! Why do you always have to diss her drawings? Even if they are terrible, just lie to her and save me from having another headache! I was trying to get some sleep in there! Blahblahblahblahblah..."

"We're not even talking about Rukia's artistic skills here, you idiot!"

An angered vein emerged from Rukia's forehead and she flicked Kon away effortlessly.

**BANG!**

The helpless Mod-Soul smashed into the bedroom window and slid down—landing on the floor—shamelessly KO'd.

"Can't get any more pathetic, can you Kon?" Ichigo murmured in annoyance.

"Look, let's just go, OK?" Rukia sported a 'come-on-its-not-worth-the-stress' face.

"Fine."

Ichigo's body hunched forward in such a way that his hair ruffled in front of his eyes, keeping us from seeing his unknown expression.

If this is just a normal day in Karakura town for Ichigo, then someone out there up above, please help him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Lost

(Originally posted: Date unknown.)

**No summary available.**

Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach.

Lost- Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>Pearly droplets of crimson liquid oozed down Orihime's lifeless arm. She clenched it protectively using her other arm and stood in front of Tatsuki in a sort of lopsided stance. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises which were sure to scar. She knew that she mustn't take her eyes away from the enemy before her, but she just couldn't seem to do it. Immediately she stole a glance at the bloodstained spot where Tatsuki's limp body was sprawled. <em>I will protect you, Tatsuki.<em>

Orihime dared to gamble her chances even further and continued to focus her attention on Tatsuki, rather than her enemy. _If I could just move my arm and summon Sōten Kisshun to heal her..._

Orihime desperately squinted at Tatsuki, trying to detect if she could still breathe and could just hold on a little longer.

She started to turn back around but was much too slow. The malicious hollow delivered a hard blow to her stomach, which immediately launched Orihime skywards. Clear droplets of salty water escaped her reddening eyes as she harshly crashed into the ground.

"O...Orihime..." Tatsuki whispered. It was painfully obvious that she was mustering all the strength she could find in herself to speak. Her head was turned so that she was facing Orihime who was now sprawled on the ground close beside her.

"How sweet? You two seem close. At least you both know you can continue being friends forever! In the after-life, that is!" The heartless hollow's laughter was fill with wickedness and pure evil.

"Don't you even _dare_..." Orihime began, at the same time clenching her fists so much that they drew blood, and digging her elbows into the ground in an effort to force herself up.

"...take another step near Tatsuki!"

Through a painful effort, Orihime managed to get into a kneeling position, her long amber hair falling forward into her face...

The vile hollow continued to laugh wickedly, finding what Orihime had said to the level of a hilarious joke.

Soon Orihime's outstretched arms dug even deeper into the ground and her fists were clenched even tighter. For the first time in her life, she snapped and an unfamiliar part of her personality unleashed itself. A side which was dark and remorseless which wasn't supposed to take over her as easily as it had.

However, hate could consume even the softest of hearts, like a burning fire destroying anything reckless enough to get in its path.

The clueless hollow stopped laughing.

Orihime was now standing, but something about her had changed. The way her back was hunched forward and the way her legs were positioned at odd angles clearly stated that something was off.

Not only had that, but her warm, fuzzy aurora and spiritual pressure seemed to have turned dark and deadly.

"Sōten Kisshun!"

Immediately, Orihime's healing shield appeared over Tatsuki, who had lost consciousness, and began treating her.

"Why bother healing her now? It will be a failed attempt to save your friend. Let me finish her off now and save her from the pain of her sufferings!"

The hollow shifted in Tatsuke's direction, but Orihime aggressively flung out her arm.

"Koten Zanshun!" Her voice revealed no traces of hesitation when she spoke, summoning Tsubaki and ordering him to destroy.

"No! You can't! Nooo!"

Within moments, a shower of reishi, the only thing remaining of the defeated hollow, spiralled around them and disappeared with the wind.

Orihime had successfully protected her friend.

Silence.

Nothing at all happened for hours. Orihime continued to stand in her unusual stance, some meters in front of her friend; but this made it seem as though she still trying to protect Tatsuki.

After an hour, Shunō and Ayame disappeared, having finished their job and managing to successfully bring Tatsuki back to consciousness.

"O...Orihime," Tatsuki said in confusion; she didn't understand what had happened at all.

However, Orihime's body didn't move an inch at her friend's words.

Tatsuki stopped trying to stand up and stared at the back of Orihime's form. _What's going on?_

"Orihime." She repeated, then resumed getting onto her feet.

Still no answer.

Tatsuki became even more puzzled, unaware that her friend's innocent, sweet heart had been corrupted by a bleach and cheerless void of darkness. _Why isn't Orihime answering me? Is she mad at me about something?_

Tatsuki lost her patience and decided that if she couldn't nicely get some answers out of Orihime, then she'd just have to force them out of her.

She hesitantly lifted her hand and pulled Orihime's shoulder towards her, and their eyes met.

_A sudden petrifying emptiness filled the pit of my stomach. No matter how far I searched those ghostly eyes, there was nothing. It felt like I was staring into a bottomless mass of darkness. I longed desperately for what I had lost, yet it was like it had never existed, am I the only one who still remembers? It scared me to have to accept that what's gone is gone. I just wish I could've given my farewell._

Orihime's eyes looked cold and distant. They weren't even focused anywhere in particular. When Tatsuki squinted more desperately, nearly in vain, she noticed the hopeful glint that was supposed to be eternally sparking in her pearly grey eyes had vanished. Instead, it was replaced with a blank and emotionless expression, nearly as if she wasn't conscious anymore except she was? Even with the serious injuries Orihime had received, she didn't show or make any sign of distress.

_What's going on?_

Tatsuki didn't know what to do. The air finally rushing to her head, she promptly passed out, waking up the next day with no further memory of the event.

The next day, however, Orihime acted like nothing had happened, but the newborn hate remained nestled in her heart, ready to pounce at any given moment...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Karin's Protector

(Originally Published: 2nd November 2011)

**No summary available. **

Karin's Protector – Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey, Toshiro! It's been a while!" Karin called, waving at once and approaching—or should I say running—up to the silver-haired teen.

Captain Hitsugaya had once again been assigned to watch over Katakura town and protect its inhabitants from the threat of hollows.

"Hnnn..." He replied, not paying much attention to the energetic girl hovering over him. Instead he was unconsciously thinking about his best childhood memories with Momo.

"So, _that's_ your greeting to me? _Everyday_ I've been coming to this special spot of yours, which you only seem to stay at whenever you're assigned to guard our town, for the past six _months_ with the crazy hope that I'd see you again and when I finally do, that's my greeting?

Karin had never felt like she needed someone in the exact same way as she did for her brother, Ichigo. When he had left to fight for the Soul Society, and finally came back home a devastatingly long period later, she couldn't let him go. Now she felt the same for Hitsugaya. Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya had made the same decision to protect her.

"You've been what—" Began Toshiro, surprised at Karin's clingy behaviour and unaware of what was coming at him.

Karin hesitated for a second but took a brave step forward and gave Toshiro a tight, friendly embrace.

When she finally released him, the young Captain eyed her suspiciously, confused as to whether she was alright or not.

"Why. Did. You. Hug. Me?" Apart from being angry, he was actually slightly terrified, and wondered whether asking that question was wise—did he _want_ to know?

Karin thumped him on the arm and started laughing, secretly embarrassed.

"Oh t-that," She began, sweat dropping. "Let's see... umm! Why don't you join me and my friends and help us practise for a soccer match—it's against these thugs who... blahblahblah so please blahblahblah... and watch us!"

So in the end, the young Captain obviously refused and as soon as he did, Karin ran away so quickly that if you'd blinked, it would have seemed as though she'd disappeared.

_Typical... I leave one opening and she's just like a replica of Matsumoto when dodging her paperwork._

Toshiro sighed, swiftly changing out of his gigai form and flash stepping to Karin's preferred soccer field, staying well hidden on the roof despite the fact that no one would be able to see him anyway, and watched over her as she played.

Bored, Toshiro observed Karin as she took possession of the ball, easily outrunning the team she was playing against. She passed the ball to one of her teammates, and just as she resumed running, something made her trip up.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. How had he not noticed earlier? Maybe he'd been concentrating on her game too intensely—a hollow had slivered its way into their ranks.

"Ow! What's going on?!" Karin cried, nursing her injured foot, completely oblivious to the terrifying beast that currently loomed over her.

Toshiro's instincts had already kicked in. He instantly reappeared by Karin's side. She looked up at him, amazed, then puzzled as to why he was there.

No remorse showing in his stony sapphire eyes, Hitsugaya demolished the winged hollow with a heavy slash through the torso.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a piercing anguished wail, the hollow disappeared.

Toshiro looked down at Karin, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Blushing, realising that he had just saved her, Karin nodded.

"Thanks... a-a lot."

Toshiro stared at her sceptically, nodding and turning away.

Karin glanced at her feet nervously, then snapped her head back up.

"Hey, Toshiro—"

He'd gone.

Karin turned red with rage, biting the inside of her cheeks so hard that she had to stick out her tongue in pain like a red-faced maniac.

_Toshiro!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Alone

(Originally Published: 11th November 2011)

Original Summary- One-shot – A day through Orihime's POV while she is held captive in Hueco Mundo.

Alone- Written by 10SHizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>Orihime was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and looking anxiously at her hands. They were shaking violently. Why? What was causing this? She wondered. She never failed to notice these simple things while in Hueco Mundo. Back at home she would've just confidently shaken off the miniscule messages that her body was trying to send her. She would've told herself that it was nothing to get worked up about.<p>

Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, maybe not now, but soon. Because she was there alone and had all the time in the world, all her worries seemed magnified.

Orihime had these almost psychic impulses at home too, before something bad would happen, but she didn't have to worry about anything, knowing that she was safe and never left alone; Tatsuki would visit her regularly and she saw her friends each day at school.

And more importantly, she got to see Ichigo. Orihime sighed sadly. None of them were there now. I'm alone, she thought.

Tap, tap, tap.

Orihime abruptly snapped out of her faze then turned her head towards the door and watched with the slightest glimmer of hope sparkling in her grey eyes.

"I'm coming in." Spoke a firm, sedate voice.

The door started to creak open but to Orihime it felt as if time and space had slowed down and she just couldn't take any of it anymore.

She literaly jumped out of her sitting position and stumbled over to the door, flinging it open aggressively.

Silence.

Emotionless emerald eyes penetrated Orihime and she knew that they could easily destroy her in moments. She felt like it was a staring contest and they were just waiting patiently for her to snap.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to move a muscle when Orihime broke down and clung on to him – crying into his firm chest with each tear full of despair.

And when her cringing finally stopped, he heard soft snoring.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and the left side of her face was pressed up against his chest, making her perfect hair ruffle upwards.

Ulquiorra just watched her for a couple more moments but this little game of testing his patience was starting to end.

He merely found it pathetic and hadn't originally planned on showing any form of pity or sympathy towards her.

However...

Carrying her in his arms, he swiftly strode over to her bed and lay her down. Then without hesitance, he turned around and walked towards the door.

However, just before he left, he moved his emotionless emerald eyes towards Orihime's limp body and was met with a pair of semi-conscious grey ones.

"Sleep well, woman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just to clarify the mysterious beginning, I'm trying to portray that Orihime usually knows whenever something bad is about to happen, she has impulses, but because she is now alone and exposed to all danger in Hueco Mundo, she feels even more unsettled than usual whenever she gets an impulse that something bad is going to happen.

The next chapter is my favourite! Thank you for your kind responses. :)


	7. Bleach: The Hollow Ones

(Originally Published: 29th February 2012)

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

Original Summary- Her life had been predestined from the moment she'd given away her heart for his own and ever since that day, it had been dragging her down to the depths of hell along with it. Can she escape alone, or does her guardian angel have to pull her out of the mess?

Bleach: The Hollow Ones- Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>:: oOo ::<p>

_"Nothing is predestined: The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings." -_Ralph Blum

:: oOo ::

"Aizen," She murmured softly, whilst trying to hurry on to her quarters. An unorganized stack of reports hid underneath the folds of her kimono. She wasn't doing well trying to hide the fact that _he'd _been distracting her the whole day from finishing them up. Now she'd have to miss another Shinigami Women's Association meeting and hand in the reports late in exchange for daydreaming.

It had been like this for a while now. There was a price to pay for everything. Even the smallest of things would cost her everything.

Looking skywards, she saw the light blue sky where soft pink coloured clouds floated by. They reminded her of candyfloss. This led her train of thought on an unplanned journey. The first time she'd tried the sweet snack, had been with Aizen.

She'd never forget that day, never.

Momo continued to walk further away from the Seireitei and towards her isolated barracks, making sure to centre her gaze on the winding pavements, since gazing at the sky hadn't freed her from the always existing presence of the person she'd once loved.

Then it happened. Something clicked in her mind. "_He is no longer the captain you once knew, Momo."_

They were Toshiro's words, the exact ones he'd used a month ago. She shook her head stubbornly, refusing to believe that her Captain really was gone.

_"The person you looked up to never existed. He was merely a lure to trick you into trusting him… and you – "_

It was getting dark outside now. The thick night air gave an eerie atmosphere to the Soul Society and a new bed of fresh sweat had taken advantage of her condition and beaded on her forehead.

There was only one way out of this. The familiar shape and structure of her barracks door came into view, and she quickly slid inside.

_"You must try to distract yourself, from… certain memories of the past. We need to look towards going forward now Momo, for the sake of the Soul Society and your duties as a soul reaper. Distract yourself from those unwanted memories. Play mind engaging puzzle games or watch SSTV (Soul Society Television)."_

Collapsing into the first chair that her eyes fell upon, Hinamori Momo let out a long, ragged and exhausted sigh.

"Aha!" She squealed suddenly, breaking the dead silence which had quickly engulfed the small room. Her sudden and unexpected outburst of enthusiasm had come from something that she saw every day.

Sometimes she'd stop by to worship and ogle at its beauty.

On a higher table, much cleaner and more cared for than the others, sat a picture frame.

And the picture that the picture frame bared was of an angel. It was her captain. Momo never wanted to forget the image of his perfect, copper brown hair, or the cute pair of glasses which balanced on the rim of his equally perfect nose.

She just didn't want to lose him. Stretching out her arms, she lifted the picture up and gently brought it closer to her face so that she could stare at him.

"Why?" She asked, forgetting that it was only an image of him.

All of a sudden, her whole body began to tremble. She couldn't do it anymore.

Momo dropped the picture and fell to her knees, ignoring the sicking sound of glass piercing flesh. Mangled sobs escaped her mouth as she endured the physical and mental pains.

As quickly as she'd began weeping, she stopped and wiped the tears away, forgetting to wipe another thing that was currently leaking bright crimson out of her body at a dangerous rate.

This happened every day, like a daily schedule. She had more pictures of him, locked away until needed. If one broke like it did now, it could always be replaced.

Toshiro was the only one who knew about her secret. _"Get rid of those pictures. I don't want you to be keeping such unnecessary things. I think that monster might have cast an enchantment on them."_

Toshiro had warned her many times, but she'd never listen. Instead, she told her only brotherly friend that she didn't want his help or sympathy. She told him that he was jealous instead of the truth. She didn't know what to think and it had felt like all her emotions had been mixed up to finally submerge as anger.

Momo slowly rose from the ground, and her damp hair messily masking her face.

_"Why would I be jealous of Aizen? After all that he's done_ _to the Soul Society and to you?_

The vague memories were all coming back now.

_Toshiro placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her back to reality. She pulled away and slapped him. A moment later she regretted being so harsh, but that didn't stop her anger from continuing to boil through her veins. _

Momo slowly and weakly dragged herself to the kitchen, leaving behind trails of blood. Without thinking, she started opening and closing cupboards.

_"Momo…" She turned away from his confused expression._

The kitchen was a scene of crime. It had been turned upside down.

SMASH! Another plate clattered to the earth, joining the pile of other broken objects.

The sound of draws being slammed echoed throughout the small, and now humid room too.

Suddenly, she stopped her acts of destruction. Silence drowned out all sound.

There lying in the palm of her cupped hands, was a knife. She should have done this a long time ago, but she'd been too afraid to see it through to the end.

_"Momo, please don't do this."_

Slowly she drew back her hand, outstretching her left arm and closing her eyes. "It's too late."

She knew that her memories with Toshiro would come back to remind her again, if she didn't do this now.

She took one last breath, and in one swift movement, it was all ov—

_His hand snaked around her wrist, and stopped her from leaving him._

His hand snaked around her wrist, and stopped her from leaving him.

"It's not too late." He said.


	8. My Heart Belongs To You, Rukia

(Originally Published 30th October 2011)

Summary- This is Renji's first failed attempt to tell Rukia his true feelings towards her – or does he? Read and find out! :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach – this won't actually happen.

My heart belongs you, Rukia- Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm dumb? What do you want?" Rukia asked, irritated.<p>

Renji had been following her all around the Soul Society the whole day, staying hidden in bushes or trees.

Renji just desperately wanted to confess to Rukia his true feelings towards her but couldn't seem to build up the courage to do so. It was much harder than he had imagined in his head.

_'If I really do love Rukia then it _should_ be easy for me to tell her!'_

The scarlet-haired soul reaper was getting frustrated with himself. Busy trying to decide whether to just leave it all or not, he didn't notice when Rukia had abruptly stopped walking and suddenly started speaking – that she was speaking to _him_.

Squatted on a branch with a strained look on his face and a hand resting under his pointy chin, it seemed clear that Renji was thinking intensely—_intensely_ enough to not notice when Rukia glared straight in his direction.

Silence.

**"RENJI!"**

The startled, scarlet-haired soul reaper clumsily fell out of the tree, collapsing at Rukia's feet. He carelessly looked up, in between her legs—a complete accident—but unfortunately, Rukia was wearing her soul reaper uniform.

An angered vein emerged from the furious Kuchiki's forehead as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Since this is the first time you have ever dared to stalk me all day, Renji, I won't tell Byakuya so that he can _permanently_ banish you from entering the Soul Society—although it's tempting. Now, what do you want?" She repeated, plainer than before.

"Oh, well I just... w-wanted to tell you how much I l-love you right now for not telling Byakuya..."

Renji flushed beetroot red and laughed awkwardly, seemingly scratching his head for no apparent reason. He knew Rukia would simply take it as just a bad joke and wasn't likely to realise he meant it literally.

As expected, she did.

_'I suppose it still counts...'_ Renji thought doubtfully.

Fortunately, Rukia had calmed down. So she just shrugged nonchalantly at his reasoning.

"Whatever. Well... I'm going to report to duty now, so I'll see you later, Renji."

"Yeah...whatever." He said, watching her walk off and disappearing against a blazing chrysanthemum sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wanted to stick this author's note at the beginning but then I thought...does it really matter? ^^ :D Anyway, for some reason this one shot was harder to tackle in forms of correcting the grammar errors than the others. IDK why, but that's the reason it has come out later than all the others. There's not that many one shots left to go now!


	9. Whispering Secrets

(Originally Published: 4th January 2012)

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or any of these characters. The only things I own is my OC and the plot of this story.

A/N: **Edit notice. **The late update is due to how I forgot I was writing this one-shots collection. ^^ :D Hope you enjoy. This will not be the final one-shot. Warning: OOCness and possible Mary-Sue reference. But oh well.

Whispering secrets- Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10

* * *

><p>Within the Soul Society was the Kuchiki manor, in which lay the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki.<p>

None other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself was perched on the golden rooftop of his mansion, which he graciously shared with his younger sister, Rukia.

Quietly, he observed the events unfolding around him. It was the small things such as the joking of men after having a drink, the cheerful laughter of playing children, and even the look of pleasure after people had bought what they had desired.

Byakuya observed all these things, but his interest seemed to be directed elsewhere. In fact, it was on a female.

He watched her as she walked nonchalantly along the maze of paths. She was probably around the same age as Rukia.

Byakuya convinced himself that it wasn't anywhere near appropriate to allow such a person to distract him. However, despite himself, he examined more specific areas of her being. It was things like the small flower shaped bow in her hair, her long emerald locks flying with her as she walked, and her soft skin.

Somehow, this mere girl reminded Byakuya of someone, yet he had never seen her before.

He mused for a moment, puzzled.

Dark locks waved in the air as Byakuya gracefully jumped from his golden roof and effortlessly landed on his feet. He then turned in the direction he had seen the mysterious girl, and began to walk.

Not only had she achieved his acknowledgment, but his interest in her too.

* * *

><p><span>AN: **O.O **

***runs away quickly***

Ja ne!


End file.
